Pieces
by music909
Summary: Percy catches Annabeth cheating on him. Apollo is watching.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a PercyXApollo story.**

**I own nothing at all. I make no money off of this.  
><strong>

**Summary:**

**Percy catches Annabeth cheating on him. Apollo is watching.**

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy was just so mad. He couldn't believe Annabeth would do something like that. Sure they had been fighting a lot lately, but the agreement was don't see each other for a week or so. That way they could cool down. So they could think about their relationship. Percy had thought this would just end in another fight. But how wrong he was, obviously Annabeth didn't do a lot of thinking. When he saw her at their meeting place she was in the arms of another man! Then and there he broke up with her.

(FLASHBACK)

Annabeth was at their meeting place, the park near his apartment. She was looking around Percy had been about to step out and call to her, then she turned around and threw her arms around the guy standing behind her kissing him. Percy came out and yelled at her something like "how could you do this?" "you could've just broken up with me, you just have to push and push to get what you want!" "We are through! I can't believe you Annabeth!"

(END FLASHBACK)

Now that he thought about it she seemed so shocked. As if he wouldn't have found out, one little mistake was all she made getting caught. But all that had been a few hours ago. Now the sun was setting. Percy wondered if Apollo had seen it all. Just then there was a knock, at his window. He looked out and there was the god himself asking if he wanted to talk.

Apollo's P.O.V. (same scean just in Apollo's view)

Apollo could tell that Percy was very, very mad. He didn't think he had seen Percy this mad before. After the fight with Annabeth who wouldn't. He hadn't even seen this one coming, he would've warned Percy if he had. Sure they'd been fighting a lot but Apollo never thought she'd cheat on Percy. He just didn't get it, Percy one of the sons of the big three, one of the best possible you could date why would she cheat on him with some mortal? Apollo asked himself. Well percy was cool down and his job was almost over, he decided to go see if Percy wanted to talk.

**Well this is my take on an Apollo and Percy story, I need some ideas on wear to go with this.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Music909**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a PercyXApollo story.**

**I own nothing at all. I make no money off of this.  
><strong>

**Summary:**

**Percy catches Annabeth cheating on him. Apollo is watching.**

Percy's P.O.V.

He sighed and looked at Apollo before letting him in, "so, what do you want to talk about" Percy asked. "Well first off the giant fight you had with Annabeth and anything else." Apollo replied. "You saw that, I knew it". "Well we were going there to the park on neutral ground to talk about our relationship, I'm sure you knew that though." Percy told him sarcastically. Apollo just grinned and nodded.

"Anyway, you saw she was kissing that boy!" Percy nearly shouted. "And she knew that we were supposed to meet soon, if she didn't want me to find out she could've been at least a little more discrete." He said in a nearly defeated voice. "I think she wanted me to find out." Percy said in a barely nothing voice. Apollo sighed and pulled Percy near him, while thinking that _Percy felt so right in his arms_. _No you can't think about that now. But he's so warm.' _Apollo was stumbled out of his thoughts by Percy was trying not to cry at this point, but with what Apollo just said he couldn't hold it in. He started sobbing, Apollo just sighed and pulled him close giving him the comfort he needed. Apollo looked up, and realized what time it was he knew couldn't just leave him just leave Percy here, 'I'll just take him with me 'Apollo thought. Turning to Percy who's sobs had just died down and he asked "Percy I have to leave soon, you know drive the sun and all that." "Will you go with me?" Percy who usually sea-green eyes from crying simply nodded not having the strength to speak. "OK, we need to leave in 10 minutes, leave a note or something for your mom." Apollo said excitedly "OK" Percy replied with a weak grin. 'Obviously I helped cheer him up a bit' Apollo thought. He was also smiling, it had been a long time since someone had gone with him.

(Time skip)

Percy and Apollo were over America now, Apollo decided to start try and talk with Percy. "So, how are you feeling now?" Apollo asked. "Better I guess, I would've broken up with her anyway but just to know she would go behind my back like that" "Don't worry we all have one lover like that" Apollo replied. "Well at least you can get back at them just like you past lovers" Percy responded, Apollo just smirked and went back to driving. 'Being with Percy was very easy it almost reminded him of the past lovers, he wonder if Percy could ever feel like that about him'. 'It's time to start making some moves' Apollo thought with a silent laugh.

**Well this is my take on an Apollo and Percy story, I need some ideas on where to go with this.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Music909**


	3. Sorry not a chapter

**AN: This is not a chapter I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this week busy, busy with school and all. But I promise to put something up next week. The catch is I really need ideas, badly or I might not be able to update. Sorry again I won't be able to update this week. **


	4. Chapter 3

**This is a PercyXApollo story.**

**I own nothing at all. I make no money off of this.  
><strong> 

**Summary:**

**Percy catches Annabeth cheating on him. Apollo is watching.**__

_**(Percy's thoughts)**_

It was almost time for the sun to set. They were back over America, Apollo was just staring at Percy who was lost in thought.

_Why did this have to happen?_

**You know why, it was always going to.**

_Who are you?_

**Your conscience idiot, so this is what I'm going to tell you. . . **

**Stop moping around and get back out there, there are plenty of fish in the sea!**

_Your right I should but who to go after?_

Meanwhile . . .

Apollo sighed Percy had barely spoken all day and was always thinking, he had to make this more exciting. First to get Percy out of his thoughts. Percy…Percy…PERCY! Apollo all but shouted. "Hum, what?" Percy finally asked looking up. You've been staring into space for the last 5 minutes, "oh sorry" Percy replied sheepishly. Apollo smirked and took in his appearance, from his sea green eyes to his jet black hair, and then Percy sighed and looked at his phone. "Apollo I better get home, my mom's going to be worried enough as it is" Percy said. "Ok, but I have something I want to ask you" _'It's now or never'_ Apollo thought, as Percy turned to look at him. "Will you go out with me, Saturday?" Apollo asked rushed.

'Well I'll take my conscience advice' Percy thought to himself and replied with a soft "Yes." A grin broke out on Apollo's face, "well I'll get you back home now I'll pick you up at 7:00 ok" Apollo said. "Yea that's great!" Percy said with a slightly louder voice.

After he had dropped Percy off and the moon was in sight he went to visit Aphrodite. Before even got a chance to ask her what he should do, she said "I know why you're here, you know that if this goes through no one must know" "Yes of course I know that, so will you help me?" Apollo replied. "Yes, you two have this forbidden love going on, I just love it when that happens." "Just don't end it like you past loves, that'll ruin him if you do." Aphrodite said in a serious voice. "I wasn't planning on parting with him like my past loves, I wasn't planning on parting with him at all, if we part it'll be his decision" "so do you have any advice?" Apollo asked with a semi-serious tone. Aphrodite got a look in her eye and started to help him plan out his date and future love life. "Ok, here's what we need to do Apollo, you have to take this **slow**, Percy isn't going to trust love as easy as before." Aphrodite said while giving a look to Apollo. "You need to be a perfect gentleman, that means holding the door, that type of thing, maybe get him something, but nothing real nice and expensive it's only your first date and if you feel like he'll let you go ahead and kiss him on the cheek." Aphrodite said with just a bit of excitement in her voice. "Other than that be yourself nothing can go wrong if you just be yourself" Aphrodite said with a smile.

**Well this is my take on an Apollo and Percy story, I need some ideas on where to go with this.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Music909**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is a PercyXApollo story.**

**I own nothing at all. I make no money off of this.  
><strong> 

**Summary:**

**Percy catches Annabeth cheating on him. Apollo is watching.**__

Apollo was board; it was almost time for the sun to set and to pick up Percy. He and Aphrodite had planned the whole night out, first he'd take Percy out for and early dinner in Paris. Then they'd go out to a movie or something, maybe if he was luck he'd even get a kiss from Percy.

(Time skip. . . a few hours later)

As Apollo and Percy walked into the restaurant they saw the one person, the one whom they did not absolutely want to see. . . Anabeath! Apollo watched as Percy's sea green eyes flashed to an ice cold blue, seemingly ready for a fight. Luckily Anabeath hadn't seen them yet so Apollo was able to steer Percy towards the table.

"So, how was your day?" Apollo asked trying to start a casual conversation.

"It was O.K." Percy replied. "What are we doing after this?" he asked now completely focused on Apollo. Apollo simply smirked and replied. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Percy was about to reply with a snarky comment when the waiter came up.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

Apollo frowned and said, "I'll have a salad to start with, what about you Percy?"

Percy looked like he was trying not to smile and managed to spit out, "I'll have the tomato basil soup." Percy turned back to talk to Apollo, but he was glaring at something across the room. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"It's Anabeath, I think that she's seen us." Apollo replied, looking back at Percy. Who sighed, "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well considering that she's headed this way, I say prepare yourself Percy." Apollo replied tense. Percy looked up and sure enough, there was Anabeath headed their way.

"So, Percy what are you doing here with _him_?" Anabeath said rather angrily.

"Why do you care? We're through it shouldn't matter." Percy replied with a glare. Anabeath looked offended, while she thought 'my plans not working, Percy should be begging me to take him back. It's all Apollo's fault, why is he even here.' Instead she said rather suggestively "Percy why don't you come with me, I'm sure I could be more fun." Apollo looked very offended that Anabeath was even there, and he butted in with "why don't you just leave, Percy and I have important things to talk about." Anabeath was about to respond when Apollo sighed and said with slight annoyance "in fact I order you as a god to leave Anabeath!" His voice rising slightly. Anabeath glared and walked away, not before touching Percy once more.

**Well this is my take on an Apollo and Percy story, I need some ideas on where to go with this.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**I also want to say thanks to all my reviewers that keep coming back. You guys rock!**

**(I'm running out of ideas on where to go with this, need help A.S.A.P.)**

**Music909**


	6. Abandoned up for adoption

Hey, guys

I'm sorry but I honestly don't have time to be doing a story right now. So if anyone wants to adopt this story please tell me. Again guys so sorry.


	7. note sorry not a chapter

Another Authors note. Sorry, but I felt I should put this up. Oh and I have had someone contact me about the adoption of this story, but they haven't gotten back to me so yea, sorry.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this


End file.
